Paradox
by BuoyantBlithe
Summary: A new suspense story with a tentative rating!
1. Chapter 1

Paradox

I never thought it would turn out like this…

All those years, all those months… I felt like I was living a lie… I felt betrayed… I felt lost… Those smiles, those words, their warmth… All of them were fake… I cannot believe I fell for them all… Had I been more observant, I would have been able to see through all of those lies; had I been smarter, I would have been able to figure out that it was a lie all along; had I been more resentful, I would have been able to pin all my hate on them instead...

If only I had not taken that dare… if only I had not came across that picture…if only I had not asked them about it… I would have been a courageous coward for all I care; I would still content, not knowing that I had been living a lie; I would not be experiencing these conflicting emotions…

That picture, in it was a group of teenagers. One particular person in that picture caught my attention; an awfully familiar face.

It was her.

How could I ever forget the way her eyes lit up whenever I praised her; the way her smile was able to reach the tip her ears whenever she saw me; the way her ears fell whenever I reprimanded her or the way she puffs up her cheeks when she becomes embarrassed…

Those emerald orbs of hers have always been alluring just like her thick and lustrous bubble-gum colored hair which was a huge contrast to her pale porcelain skin. My polar opposite.

In that picture, she was hidden from sight; shielded away from unwanted attention by the tall and bulky oak tree that lines the streets.

It was almost impossible to spot her if it were not for her gaze- filled with emotions and unspoken words.

The way her features softened as she stared at the group of teenagers ahead; the way her eyes seemed to glisten in the sunlight; the way her eyes portrayed her conflicted emotions- just like mine, was unmistakable.

As I took my time to slowly reabsorb her features and expressions, I found that her porcelain skin was marred with bruises. The discoloration was made even more obvious by the intense glaring star.

That picture was important. It was proof of her existence.

The only one left.

What they did was too much… It was inhumane, illogical and sane.

I casted my attention towards the person she was gazing at. That person seemed familiar and not.

His radiant obsidian orbs seem hollow unlike his thick messy comb of chicken-ass hair which compliments his lean muscular body. My identical twin.

In that picture, he was smiling ever radiantly; basking in the rays of the sun, hidden in his comfort of peers and a sea of black and white.

That picture was insignificant. It was the root of all problems.

What they did was befitting… It was humane, logical and insane.

* * *

_Okay, i'm not the type to drabble but i would like to sincerely apologise to my readers for leaving my stories hanging. So here is a new story. i have not thought of a plot yet but i would like to give u all the fun in story writing and give me ideas on how it is and pm me if you have a plot that you would like me to expand on. Thanks for your patience!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this seat free?"

_It was our first conversation after knowing each other for a month. Back then who would have thought that something terrible would be lying ahead of us._

I nodded my head but she was still hesitant to take the seat. Before I could coax her to the seat, a velvet and rich voice came echoing, effectively persuading her to the spot beside me. She was terribly flustered – jumping at the sight of everything around her whilst throwing anxious glances to the owner of the deep enticing voice and constantly fondling the hem of her frilly powder blue skirt.

She did not partake in any of the conversations around her; all she did was sit there timidly. My curiosity was overflowing as I continued observing her every move.

_Buo was her name._

Her obsidian orbs captivated me from the first time we met. It was a boundless galaxy that held millions of stars which shimmer ever so brightly. Her orbs revealed a lot about her emotions like how I often find warmth coursing through the Milky Way; streaks of love and the tinge of remorse. Her appearance can be considered as an average just like how her porcelain skin may not be completely flawless but it compliments her story-filled eyes.

Shy yet with a tinge of mischief as she started to burst into random spurts of giggles before grinning like a Cheshire cat when the husky man started to choke on his Sex on the Beach. Soon her grin broke and she was shaking in a delirious fit of laughter.

"Did someone add something into my drink!? It tastes awful!"

Eyes fell on her as she regained her composure only to end up laughing harder than before. The insults the husky man threw at her did falter her instead it fueled her on to expand the size of her pranks and jokes.

From then I knew I was hooked.


End file.
